


A Christmas Carol // Twincest

by valebillk



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Fantasy, Incest, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Love, M/M, Paranormal, Romantic Comedy, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valebillk/pseuds/valebillk
Summary: Sono ormai sei anni da quando Bill e Tom Kaulitz si sono trasferiti a Los Angeles ma una volta sorti i primi problemi economici, il comportamento di Tom è totalmente cambiato nei confronti del suo gemello. Lo stress del lavoro gli impedisce di essere gioviale anche nel periodo più bello dell'anno, incrinando così il rapporto con Bill.





	A Christmas Carol // Twincest

‹‹ _Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way! O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!!_ ›› Bill canticchiava allegramente quel motivetto mentre si affannava a prendere gli scatoloni da sopra la mansarda. Era il 23 di dicembre e, a Los Angeles, si respirava già da qualche settimana il profumo natalizio.

Erano passati quasi sei anni da quando i due fratelli si trasferirono negli Stati Uniti e, d’allora, non avevano più avuto contatti con i genitori; e non avevano alcuna intenzione di farlo. Erano riusciti a trovare un piccolo appartamento in affitto lontano dal centro della città; Tom aveva trovato impiego in una paninoteca a dieci chilometri da casa e Bill, un lavoretto part-time in una sartoria. Non conducevano una vita benestante, ma era pur sempre una vita migliore di quella che avevano prima; o almeno, era così fino a qualche anno prima.

Già dopo qualche mese di convivenza, cominciarono a sorgere – ovviamente – i primi problemi: normalissimi, per una coppia; ma quei problemi, con il passare del tempo, divennero sempre più gravi. Riuscivano a malapena ad arrivare a fine mese con le spese a causa del lavoro che riusciva a fruttare quel tanto necessario per mangiare; per non parlare poi degli acquisti extra che, spesso e volentieri, Bill effettuava. Proprio per questo motivo, Tom stava cominciando a comportarsi in maniera del tutto diversa, rispetto ai primi tempi e, questo suo atteggiamento freddo, faceva molto male a Bill. Non riusciva più a coinvolgerlo, come una volta, nelle piccole cose; non gli diceva più  _‘Ti amo’_  come all’inizio della loro relazione. Tutto era diventato una routine, monotona e priva di qualsiasi emozione. Sembravano una coppia in fase di separazione anzi, non erano più una coppia da un bel pezzo.

*

‹‹Tom, guarda qui!›› disse Bill mettendo l’ultimo scatolone sul pavimento. ‹‹Non ricordo quando abbiamo comprato tutti questi addobbi di Natale.›› esternò poi ridacchiando e mettendosi in piedi di fronte le cinque scatole di cartone, poggiando le mani sui fianchi. Tom lo guardò con aria di disinteresse, distogliendo con fatica lo sguardo dal televisore; stavano trasmettendo un classico:  _A Christmas Carol_.

‹‹Vorrai dire quando  _tu_ hai comperato tutta quella roba, Bill. Sai che non spendo soldi per quelle cazzate di Natale.›› sbuffò poi, riportando la sua attenzione a quel film. Era disteso in maniera alquanto rozza e goffa sul divano e, di tanto in tanto, si grattava la testa. Bill sbuffò a sua volta, pensando a quanto fosse diventato difficile comunicare con lui.

‹‹Non vuoi aiutarmi a preparare l’albero di Natale, amore?›› disse poi, cercando di rendere complice il suo partner almeno nel periodo più bello dell’anno.

‹‹No.›› concluse Tom, con freddezza e in modo del tutto alienato.

‹‹Perché?››

‹‹Perché no e basta! Quante volte devo ripetertelo?››

‹‹Ma non è una risposta!›› si impuntò poi Bill, piazzandosi davanti al televisore impedendo a Tom di continuare a guardarla. ‹‹Non ascolti nemmeno quello che dico. Ma cosa cazzo ti è preso?››

Tom si mise a sedere e, con una rapida mossa, spostò Bill su di un lato dimodochè avesse nuovamente la piena visuale della televisione.

‹‹Non mi va semplicemente di aiutarti con quel dannato albero di Natale. Sono stanco!›› si sdraiò per l’ennesima volta e cominciò a fare zapping tra i canali; Quel film lo aveva già ampiamente stufato. Lo trasmettevano ogni santo anno.

‹‹Ancora non capisco il motivo di questo tuo  cambiamento nei miei confronti. Dimmi, cosa c’è che ti manca?›› Era giunto il momento di affrontare la situazione. Non poteva più far finta di nulla. Lui stesso non ne poteva più di essere trattato come se fosse un estraneo; come se fosse totalmente invisibile. ‹‹Se c’è qualcosa che non va, dimmelo ora.››

Tom continuava a non ascoltarlo; il suo interesse era basato principalmente sul televisore e sul non fare assolutamente niente. Il suo sguardo vuoto, perso in un punto indefinito della stanza. D’un tratto però, Bill perse la pazienza: afferrò con forza il telecomando e lo scaraventò dall’altra parte della stanza distruggendolo in mille pezzi, dopodiché spense il televisore.

‹‹Presta attenzione a quello che ti dico, cazzo!›› urlò in preda ad una crisi di nervi. Tom, dal canto suo, continuava ad essere pacato e tranquillo. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di alterarsi, a differenza di Bill. ‹‹Perché mi tratti così? Cos’hai trovato? Un altro uomo? O un’altra donna?›› Le mani gli tremavano e, con nervosismo, le passò sul viso ormai rigato dalle lacrime. Non sapeva più che altra soluzione trovare. Lo stava perdendo e non riusciva a capirne il motivo.

Tom sorrise nervosamente e scosse il capo, sbuffando dal naso.

‹‹Tu non capisci proprio un cazzo, Bill. Qui non sono io il problema.›› disse mettendosi seduto sul divano per poi far leva sulle ginocchia ed alzarsi, fronteggiando suo fratello. ‹‹ _Qui il problema sei tu_!›› disse quella frase con una punta di odio, rabbia. Gli puntò il dito contro, senza toccarlo. Bill rimase spiazzato, senza parole. In che senso era lui il problema? Andò per proferir parola ma, bruscamente, Tom lo interruppe.

‹‹Oh no, bello mio. Adesso qui parlo io. Mi faccio il culo per portare da mangiare a casa, per mantenerti ed accontentarti in ogni minima stronzata, per pagare le spese. Riusciamo a malapena ad arrivare a fine mese e tu cosa fai? Spendi i nostri risparmi in puttanate natalizie. Ora dimmi, amore mio, quanti soldi hai speso questo mese per gli addobbi? E per le cianfrusaglie inutili del cane? E per tutti i tuoi vestiti? E poi dimmi, tesoro, quanti soldi hai messo da parte, questo mese?›› Ogni parola detta, era un pugnalata al cuore; tanti schiaffi in pieno volto che facevano un male atroce. Quella sua scenata lo aveva del tutto spiazzato, lasciandolo senza parole. Lo guardava con aria perplessa ed incredula. ‹‹Te lo dico io quanti: niente; un bel niente! E sai cosa penso? Che sono stufo di farmi il culo inutilmente per te. Non ti dai un limite. Ci stai mandando in rovina. Continua così e sicuramente andremo a vivere sotto i ponti. Anzi, ci andrai a vivere tu. Perché questa casa l’ho comprata _io,_ con i miei sacrifici e i miei sforzi.››

Non aggiunse null’altro. Si diresse verso la porta d’ingresso, prese il suo giaccone, il guinzaglio del cane ed aprì la porta: ‹‹Non aspettarmi in piedi. Vai a dormire… vieni Pumba, usciamo!›› la forte sbattè talmente tanto forte da far tremare i vetri delle finestre. Bill trasalì e, non appena Tom uscì di casa, si portò le mani al viso, scoppiando in un pianto liberatorio. Possibile che fosse tutta colpa sua? Per la rabbia, calciò violentemente gli scatoloni, rovesciando per terra tutti le decorazioni natalizie.

‹‹Oh no, accidenti.›› sussultò poi, piegandosi sulle ginocchia per poter raccogliere le palline e luci che si erano riversate in terra. ‹‹Non rovinerà il mio Natale. Lo festeggerò con o senza di lui.›› disse tra le lacrime, asciugandosele con la manica del maglione con la renna – il preferito di Tom – e tirando su con il naso. Ripose tutto il contenuto all’interno dello scatolone.

‹‹Vorrà dire che lo farò da solo. Dove diamine è lo scatolone con dentro l’albero?››

*

‹‹Buon Natale, Tom!›› la sua vicina di casa, sempre allegra e sorridente, aveva avuto la stessa sua idea: quella di portare fuori il cane alle dieci di sera.

‹‹Salve signora Forest. Buon Natale anche a lei.›› disse distaccatamente, senza credere realmente a quello che aveva appena detto. La signora Anne Forest, settantenne vedova da quasi dieci anni, era un’anziana signora che, sin da quando si erano trasferiti lì, si era messa sempre a disposizione. Sia durante le feste, che non, portava spesso loro qualcosa da mangiare come crostate, biscotti, focacce, pane fatto in casa. Non avendo avuto figli, li trattava come tali.

‹‹Come mai quel muso lungo, figliuolo? Cosa succede?›› si avvicinò a Tom con il suo piccolo volpino. Pumba cominciò ad abbaiare.

‹‹Fa silenzio, Pumba!›› strattonò il guinzaglio cosicché la smettesse di ribellare il vicinato. ‹‹…nulla signora Forest.›› disse vagamente ma, ovviamente, Anne pensò fosse una bugia bella e buona.

‹‹Sono anziana, Tom, ma non sono una stupida. È successo qualcosa con Bill, per caso?›› Quando Anne nominò suo fratello, una fitta gli colpì lo stomaco, facendogli del male. Un nodo alla gola gli bloccò il respiro. Scosse la testa, senza darlo a vedere.

‹‹No, non è successo nulla.›› mentì più a se stesso, che all’anziana donna. Sebbene non ne fosse del tutto convinta, decise di lasciar perdere. Non avrebbe voluto immischiarsi nelle loro vite private. Aveva sempre pensato che, come coppia, era alquanto strana.  _No, nessuno sapeva la verità su loro due._ Nessuno, nel quartiere, sapevano che loro due fossero fratelli; difatti, Tom lasciò il cognome della madre (Trumper) e Bill quello del padre (Kaulitz).

‹‹D’accordo, Thomas. Come preferisci. Se domani non avete nulla da fare, potete passare la vigilia di Natale assieme a me e Biby – il suo cane –  Buonanotte, figliuolo.. e ricordati una cosa…›› l’anziana l’afferrò delicatamente per un braccio, voltandolo verso sé. ‹‹Fatti un esame di coscienza. Rifletti su ciò che hai. Solo dopo averla persa, capisci quant’era importante una cosa.›› dopodiché andò via.

*

‹‹Odio questo fottutissimo periodo dell’anno!››

Faceva freddo e, ovviamente, nevicava forte. Forse non era stata una bella idea quella di uscire fuori a quell’ora. Tom guardò l’orologio: era già mezzanotte, ergo, era appena scattata la vigilia di Natale. Era seduto sulle scale del municipio e guardava distrattamente il fumo che usciva dalla bocca di Pumba.

‹‹Sarebbe stato meglio non ricordarmi proprio di un cazzo di niente.›› si portò la mano dietro la testa. La cicatrice, nonostante fosse passato così tanto tempo, era ancora nettamente evidente al tatto, sebbene ci fossero i capelli. ‹‹Andiamo Pumba, torniamo a casa.›› Gettò via il mozzicone della sigaretta ed espirò fuori il fumo e, facendo leva sulle propria ginocchia si alzò in piedi.

Si incamminò verso casa. Sicuramente Bill si era già addormentato, vista l’ora. Per strada, non c’era assolutamente nessuno, a parte lui e Pumba. D’un tratto però, il cane cominciò ad abbaiare davanti a sé ma, ovviamente, c’era il vuoto.

‹‹Fa silenzio, idiota di un cane! La gente dorme a quest’ora.›› strattonò leggermente il guinzaglio per farlo tacere ma Pumba era alquanto agitato. Ripeté più volte di fare silenzio, fino a quando non vide un’ombra minuta passargli accanto.

‹‹Chi cazzo è?›› Tom, spaventato, si voltò di scatto là dove aveva sentito una brezza  _più fredda_ accapponargli la pelle. Non c’era nessuno. Pumba continuava ad abbaiare ininterrottamente ma, questa volta, alle sue spalle e non di fronte. ‹‹Se questo è uno scherzo, sappi  che è di cattivo gusto, Bill.›› Nessuno rispose. Decise di proseguire diritto aumentando il passo.

‹‹Vieni Pumba, è meglio tornarcene a casa. Sta zitto, andiamo!›› afferrò il guinzaglio con entrambe le mani e cominciò a tirarlo con più forza. Aveva la netta sensazione di essere seguito ed osservato. Si stava sentendo davvero a disagio.

Il cane – finalmente – smise di ribellare tutto il piccolo quartiere e, in un certo senso, Tom si tranquillizzò leggermente. Poche centinaia di metri lo separavano dalla porta di casa ma, proprio mentre stava per svoltare un angolo, si sentì colpire alle spalle da una palla di neve. Cacciò un urlo, girandosi di scatto per vedere chi fosse stato. La strada, dietro di sé, era completamente deserta né tanto meno c’erano impronte che segnavamo la presenza di qualcuno.

‹‹Ti avverto, stai scherzando con il fuoco. Bada a quello che fai.›› disse minacciando il nulla. Fu un gesto per far coraggio più a se stesso che spaventare il tizio misterioso che lo stava seguendo. Aveva il cuore in gola ma, per fortuna, riuscì a svoltare l’angolo e, in un batter d’occhio si ritrovò davanti casa sua.

*

Appena aprì la porta, venne abbagliato da una forte luce blu, poi gialla, poi rossa, poi verde: Bill aveva fatto per la prima volta, l’albero tutto solo. Si era addormentato sul divano, raggomitolato per via del freddo. Tom si portò l’indice vicino la bocca e invitò Pumba a fare silenzio. Posò le chiavi e il guinzaglio sul comodino e prese da dentro il mobile una coperta di lana per coprirlo. Tremava dal freddo e, apparentemente, era intirizzito. La posò delicatamente su di lui, senza farlo svegliare. Avrebbe voluto dargli un bacio sulle labbra, ma non gli parve il caso, vista la discussione che avevano avuto poco prima. Il suo cuore si strinse in una morsa e gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime. Era stato davvero duro con lui. Non avrebbe voluto dirgli tutte quelle cattiverie.

Si fece largo tra gli scatoloni e il suo sguardo si soffermò sulla scatola dei led:  _100$_

‹‹Dannazione, Bill!›› gettò in terra la scatola e salì al piano di sopra. Era ancora molto, forse troppo arrabbiato.

*

L’orologio segnava le 03:14 e ancora non riusciva a prender sonno. Era tutto troppo strano senza Bill accanto. Provò a girarsi su di un lato, poi cambiò verso, poi si mise supino, poi prone, poi nuovamente supino.

‹‹Fanculo!›› sbatté volutamente la testa sul cuscino. Il sonno non aveva la minima intenzione di prendere il sopravvento. Come se non fosse già abbastanza difficile addormentarsi, per il freddo, avvertì l’urgente bisogno di andare al bagno.

‹‹Ci mancava anche questa!›› imprecò notevolmente e, con molta fatica e stizza, lanciò per aria il piumone, per poi dirigersi verso il bagno. Camminava nel buio come uno zombie; si trascinava lungo il muro per evitare di cadere o di sbattere contro qualcosa. Camminando a piedi nudi, avvertì immediatamente il freddo delle piastrelle del bagno e una scarica di brividi gli pervase la schiena. Si affrettò a fare pipì e tornò subito a letto.

Non appena si distese però, seppur si fosse alzato appena trenta secondi prima, era freddo, gelido, quasi come se fosse stato fuori sotto all’agghiaccio. Si coprì fino alla testa e si raggomitolò su se stesso. D’un tratto, sentì una mano sfiorargli la spalla. Spalancò gli occhi, ma poi sorrise ingenuamente. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere forte e, inevitabilmente si sciolse. ‹‹Ehi Bill, non riesco a dormire senza di te.›› ma proprio mentre stava per voltarsi, udì una voce e, di certo, non era Bill.

‹‹No, Tom. Non sono Bill.››

‹‹Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!›› Tom cacciò un urlo, destandosi immediatamente dal letto, afferrò la prima cosa che gli capitò fra le mani: la sua ciabatta. ‹‹Chi c’è?›› tastò più e più volte il muro per poter trovare l’interruttore ma, quando andò per accendere la luce, notò che questa non funzionava.

‹‹Ho staccato io la corrente. Non ti basta il mio bagliore?›› una strana figura uscì da sotto le coperte. Emanava una luce fluorescente di colore verde. Era poco più alto di un bambino di cinque anni. Indossava delle calzamaglie a righe verdi e rosse, una giacca verde, delle scarpe color nocciola a punta e un buffo cappello con un campanello. Aveva tutta l’aria di essere un elfo scappato dal polo nord. Tom strabuzzò gli occhi, ancora scosso da quella visione così surreale.

‹‹Chi cazzo sei, come sei entrato nel mio appartamento?›› disse Tom in preda al panico, tenendo sempre alta la ciabatta. Se fosse stato necessario, l’avrebbe picchiato con quella.

‹‹Attenua i toni, giovane; stavo giusto presentandomi.›› si schiarì la voce: ‹‹Il mio nome è James, e sono il fantasma del Natale Passato.›› fece la riverenza. Tom lo guardò con aria confusa. Continuava a tenere in alto la ciabatta e giurò che, qualche attimo dopo, la sentì cadere sulla propria testa, rimanendo ancora qualche secondo con le braccia in alto.

James, notando l’incredulità del ragazzo, continuò a parlare: ‹‹Conosco bene il tuo stupore e scetticismo, lo sono tutti all’inizio, ogni qual volta mi mostro. Molti pensano che sia solo frutto della loro immaginazione, altri invece che stanno semplicemente sognando.›› Tom continuava a non capire. Scosse la testa.

‹‹Wow, allora sono riuscito ad addormentarmi anche senza Bill. Fantastico!›› sorrise soddisfatto, poggiando le mani sui propri fianchi, assumendo una postura altezzosa. James, vedendo quella patetica scena, si portò una mano al viso, scuotendo successivamente la testa, facendo suonare il campanellino che aveva sul cappello.

‹‹Ma perché il capo deve sempre far fare a me il lavoro più difficile…›› si alzò dal letto e si avvicinò a Tom. ‹‹Se tu stessi solo sognando, potrei fare questo?›› e, senza preavviso, mollò un ceffone in pieno viso al ragazzo. Questi avvertì un forte bruciore e un formicolio alla guancia.

‹‹Ahio! Cazzo, mi hai fatto male.›› si massaggiò la parte colpita. ‹‹Non penserai mica che io creda al fatto che tu sia davvero il fantasma del mio Natale Passato? La storia di Charles Dickens è solo un racconto di Natale. Mi sarò lasciato influenzare dal film che stavano trasmettendo in tv. Tu non sei davvero qui.››

Prima che Tom potesse ancora sproloquiare sulla sua esistenza, James gli diede un altro ceffone, questa volta sulla testa.

‹‹Auch! Ma che cazz… senti coso, prova di nuovo a mettermi le mani addosso ed io…›› andò per afferrarlo ma, la strana figura, si dissolse, materializzandosi dall’altra parte della stanza, vicino la finestra. Tom battè gli occhi più volte e scosse il capo. Si guardò le mani e notò della polvere dorata su di esse.

‹‹Allora che fai, mi segui di tua spontanea volontà oppure mi devi costringere a prenderti con le forze?›› Il ragazzo ridusse gli occhi a due piccole fessure e strinse a bocca.

‹‹Tu non farai proprio un bel niente.›› Tom stava quasi per rimettersi nel letto, ancora convinto che, tutto quello, fosse solo dovuto al fatto che si fosse finalmente addormentato ma, proprio quando sembrava che tutto fosse passato, James sogghignò divertito ma, a dirla tutta, era piuttosto spaventoso.

‹‹Adoro quando fate i difficili.›› Schioccò le dita e, in un batter d’occhio, Tom si ritrovò fluttuante. James l’aveva fatto levitare in aria e, per puro divertimento, lo conduceva da una parte all’altra della stanza. Cominciò ad urlare come un bambino, supplicandolo di metterlo giù.

‹‹Va bene! Ho capito! HO CAPITO! Verrò con te. Ma ti prego, mettimi giù.. mettimi giù!›› urlò Tom mentre continuava a sbracciarsi per paura di cadere a terra. Con un altro schiocco di dita, James posò per terra, facendogli prendere una leggera botta sul sedere.

‹‹Adesso chiudi il becco e seguimi.›› l’elfo si dissolse all’interno del muro. ‹‹Lanciati dalla finestra.›› si udì solo la voce di quella surreale creatura.

‹‹Ahahah!›› rise nervosamente Tom. Sbaglio o quello gnomo gli aveva appena detto di lanciarsi dalla finestra? ‹‹Io non ho la capacità di smaterializzarmi. Se mi lancio dalla finestra morirò.››

‹‹Per la miseria, quanto storie. Lanciati e taci. Non ti accadrà nulla di male. Fallo di tua spontanea volontà, o sarò costretto a farlo io!›› Non appena disse così, a Tom gli si gelò il sangue, spaventandosi. Poco prima si era trovato a fluttuare e volteggiare in aria per tutta la stanza. Sospirò, sconfitto. Si avvicinò a passi molto lenti accanto alla finestra e l’aprì tutta in un colpo.

‹‹Tanto è solo un sogno.. non mi accadrà nulla!›› guardò in basso. Sebbene non fossero in un palazzo, ma in una villetta, il piano superiore era ugualmente alto. Dalla finestra, al suolo, erano poco più di dieci metri.

‹‹Fallo, Tom!››

Alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò ancora, dopodiché, con un urlo, si lasciò cadere giù.

*

Quando riaprì gli occhi, si trovò per terra, su di un pavimento in legno. Accanto a lui, riuscì ad intravedere le buffe scarpe di James.

‹‹Puoi alzarti, adesso. Siamo arrivati.›› obbedì senza indugiare. Si spolverò il pigiama e diede una rapida e fugace occhiata alla stanza circostante.

‹‹Ma questa.. questa è la mia vecchia casa? Perché mi hai portato qui?››

‹‹Non rimembri, Thomas? Questo è il tuo Natale Passato. Avevi appena quindici anni.››

‹‹Non so se ne sei a conoscenza, ma quasi dieci anni fa, ho perso la memoria in un incidente stradale. L’ho riacquistata col tempo, ma non ricordo quasi nulla della mia infanzia o adolescenza.›› proseguì Tom, convinto di aver finalmente ragione.

‹‹Ne sei proprio sicuro?›› asserì James con un flebile sussurro; indicò un punto fuori dalla finestra. Tom ebbe quasi un tuffo al cuore non appena vide se stesso nove anni più piccolo.

‹‹Cristo! Ma ci possono vedere?›› si nascose dietro il tavolo della cucina, timoroso di essere visto da se stesso.

‹‹No, stolto. È solo un ricordo. Non sei fisicamente qui; solo col l’inconscio. Quello è tuo fratello Wilhelm, giusto?›› proseguì poi l’elfo, indicando l’altro ragazzo dai capelli nero corvino. Tom sorrise.

‹‹Sì. È lui. Ora…ora ricordo…Qui è dove ci siamo baciati per la prima volta.›› sorrise di nuovo e si mise in piedi a fissare fuori dalla finestra quella scena magnifica.

‹‹Cosa è cambiato, Thomas? Cosa è successo?››

Continuava a fissare quel ricordo come se fosse in un film; il film della sua vita. Un forte senso di colpa lo pervase ma, d’un tratto però, sentì la rabbia ribollirgli nelle vene. Strinse forte i pugni; talmente forte da far diventare le nocche bianche.

‹‹Portami via da qui. Fammene andare via.›› lo supplicò, cercando di trattenere le lacrime il più a lungo possibile.

‹‹Tu non vuoi affrontare la situazione, Thomas. Cosa ti divora? Io voglio semplicemente...›› James continuava a parlare, cercando di far ragionare Tom, ma lui non voleva sentire ragioni.

‹‹Cazzo, ti ho detto di portarmi via da qui. Adesso!›› Alzò notevolmente il tono di voce e James non lo contraddisse. Con uno schiocco di dita, lo trasportò in un’altra scena passata della sua vita. Un altro Natale.

‹‹Questa scena la ricordi?››

Ebbe l’ennesimo tuffo al cuore. Come poteva dimenticarsi di quel ricordo? Come dimenticare i genitori?

‹‹Sì, credo sia il Natale del 1998. Ma…com’è possibile che ricordi tutti questi momenti? Fino a pochi anni fa, non ricordavo nemmeno il nome di mia madre…››

James non rispose, continuò a sorridere.

‹‹Il tuo inconscio non potrà mai essere cancellato, ragazzo.››

Tom, si trovò a fronteggiarsi con i genitori, molto più giovani dell’ultima volta che li aveva visti, con se stesso e con il fratello, ancora più piccoli. Vide tutta la famiglia al completo che scartava i regali. Una scena che gli procurò una fitta allo stomaco. Possibile che aveva perso davvero tutti i valori di una volta?

‹‹Qui.. qui ebbi regalata la mia prima chitarra.›› sussultò Tom, poi. Sbuffando dal naso e sorridendo.

‹‹E ricordi cosa successe al tuo gemello?›› Tom annuì lentamente. Come poteva dimenticarsene?

‹‹Qui Bill si arrabbiò molto perché non ebbe il regalo che desiderava.››

‹‹E tu come lo consolasti. Rimembri?›› sorrise ed annuì ancora.

‹‹Gli dissi che non era la chitarra il regalo che desideravo…ma lui.›› si sentì un’altra morsa allo stomaco e giurò di aver sentito una lacrima scendere lungo la guancia, ma non lo ammise. Era troppo orgoglioso per farlo. Cominciò letteralmente a scocciarsi di quella situazione così irreale. ‹‹Adesso vuoi portarmi a casa, per favore? Vorrei andare a dormire.››

‹‹Non sarà l’unica visita, la mia. Ti manderò altri due spiriti, questa notte.››

‹‹Sì, sì, certo. Ed io sono Babbo Natale. Portami a casa adesso, elfo!›› diede le spalle alla famiglia e si rivolse nuovamente alla piccola sagoma davanti a sé. ‹‹Ho detto.. portami a casa!›› ribadì gelido.

James annuì tristemente, con il capo chino e gli occhi socchiusi. Tom era davvero molto difficile da convincere. Come ordinato, con un rapido schiocco di dita, riportò tutto alla normalità.

*

Tom si ritrovò nella sua attuale stanza, col il viso riverso sul pavimento in parquet, ai piedi del letto. Si destò e si spolverò nuovamente. Si dette una rapida occhiata in giro: tutto era perfettamente al suo posto; lui era sano e salvo e tutto d’un pezzo. Sorrise, pensando a quanto fosse stato imbecille.

‹‹Sapevo che stessi sognando. Sono caduto dal letto.›› cercò di convincersi, sebbene fosse ancora un po’ perplesso. Quel sogno però, era così dannatamente reale.

‹‹Meglio che mi rimetta a letto.›› guardò l’orologio: 03:14 chiuse gli occhi e provò a riaddormentarsi.

*

Un forte tonfo lo fece sobbalzare dallo spavento. Pensò fosse successo qualcosa a Bill. Difatti, lanciò le coperte per aria e tentò di alzarsi dal letto, ma non appena lo fece, si sentì tirare un lembo del pigiama e fu costretto a risedersi. Si voltò di scatto per vedere chi fosse stato ma, ovviamente, non c’era nessuno. Cominciò seriamente a preoccuparsi di quella strana e bizzarra situazione. Si stava facendo suggestionare fin troppo.

Guardò nuovamente l’orologio: segnava sempre le 03:14

‹‹Io sto diventando pazzo!›› si passò una mano sul viso. Aveva la gola secca. Si avviò verso la porta per poter dirigersi al piano di sotto ma, non appena l’aprì, caccio un urlo: una strana figura tozza e paffuta, si presentò davanti ai suoi occhi. Somigliava tanto alla strana creatura del sogno precedente ma, questa volta, non brillava di luce propria, non aveva né le orecchie e né le scarpe a punta; non indossava un berretto e le calzamaglie. L’unica cosa che indossata quello gnomo, era una tunica blu. Non portava cappello ma, sulle spalle, gli ricadevano dei riccioli rossi che si confondevano con la barba foltissima che arrivava fino ai piedi nudi. Pareva quasi la brutta copia del cugino Hit della famiglia Addams. In una mano, portava un calice di vino e, nell’altra, un grappolo d’uva verde.

‹‹Chi-chi sei?›› balbettò Tom, in preda ad un’altra crisi di panico. Stava avendo un’altra allucinazione.

‹‹Io sono Paul, il fantasma del Natale Presente. Mio cugino James ti avrà detto del mio arrivo.››

_Cugino James?_

‹‹Ehm… sì, mi ha detto del tuo arrivo.›› Tom si ritrovò a parlare nuovamente con un sogno: perché un sogno doveva essere per forza. Era per caso il continuo dello stesso di prima?

‹‹Mi ha anche detto che pensi che tutto questo sia solo frutto della tua fervida immaginazione e che il tuo inconscio sia stato influenzato da un banalissimo film che stavi guardano in televisione. Beh, caro il mio Thomas, ti sbagli. Sono reale tanto quando James.››

Tom deglutì.

‹‹Mi farai gettare anche tu fuori da una finestra?›› disse quella frase con un accenno di timore. Lo gnomo scoppiò in una risata fragorosa, ma Tom non ci trovava assolutamente nulla di divertente. Il suo vocione era totalmente inappropriato rispetto al corpicino tozzo.

‹‹No, giovane sciocco. Sono il fantasma del Natale Presente. Siamo già a casa tua. Dovrai soltanto scendere di sotto. Dammi la mano.›› magicamente, sia il calice che l’uva, sparirono dalle mani della piccola e tozza figura. Inizialmente Tom, fu scettico a dar lui la mano. La guardò stranito.

‹‹Guarda che sono pulite.›› grugnì Paul, porgendo ancora di più la mano verso Tom, per invogliarlo ad afferrarla. Con un po’ di timore, Tom sospirò ed afferrò delicatamente la mano del fantasma; ma non appena lo fece, si dissolse nel nulla.

‹‹Ehm.. fantasma?›› bisbigliò Tom. ‹‹Fantasma del Natale Presente?›› Non ci fu risposta. D’un tratto, sentì un lamento; come se qualcuno, al piano di sotto, stesse piangendo.

‹‹Chi c’è?›› aggiunse Tom mentre si accingeva a scendere le scale e, non appena scese l’ultimo gradino, vide Bill seduto sul divano che piangeva disperato. D’istinto, corse da lui.

‹‹Ehi, amore! Cosa è successo? Non…›› ma non appena gli si avvicinò per abbracciarlo, le proprie braccia gli passarono attraverso. Fu allora che riapparve Paul.

‹‹Non può né vederti, né sentirti. Sei solo con la mente, qui. Con il corpo, sei fuori con il cane.›› gli fece notare Paul.

‹‹Perché sta piangendo?›› domandò poi Tom, cercando di accarezzargli la testa.

‹‹Dimmelo tu, il motivo. L’hai abbandonato. Ti aveva semplicemente chiesto di aiutarlo con gli addobbi di Natale.››

‹‹Io… mi dispiace.›› provò ad accarezzarlo nuovamente ma, non appena andò per farlo, Bill alzò la testa. Tom pensò che potesse vederlo. Si tirò subito indietro e si levò in piedi.

_Se non mi  vuole aiutare con l’albero di Natale, vorrà dire che me lo farò da solo._

Disse Bill, alzandosi da terra per dirigersi verso la pila di scatoloni posti accanto alla porta. Ne aprì uno, poi, due e poi tre, tirando fuori tutti i decori natalizi, compreso i pezzi per montare l’albero.

_Vediamo, questi led costano: 100$; queste palline: 50$; questo splendido puntale di vetro: 150$ Mi hai sentito, Tom? Sono 300$ soltanto per insulse stronzate. E sai cosa ti dico? Se non ti sta bene quello che faccio, puoi anche andartene via di casa._

Ovviamente Bill, sapeva che Tom non fosse lì con lui ma, per sfogo personale, si mise ad urlare come se fosse stato lì.

Guardare quella scena, fu uno strazio, per Tom. Suo fratello, la persona per cui aveva combattuto tanti anni, la stava perdendo nuovamente per colpa dello stupido denaro. Ogni pallina che appendeva sull’albero, era una lacrima. Ogni luce, un singhiozzo. Ogni fiocchetto, un sospiro.

_Mi hai rovinato il Natale._

Sfiatò poi, una volta aver finito l’albero. Non lo guardò nemmeno. Si andò a sdraiare nuovamente sul divano, piangendo, fino ad addormentarsi.

‹‹È così che vuoi continuare la tua vita?›› disse poi Paul. Tom era in lacrime. Non sapeva cosa fare. Non voleva ammettere che la sua situazione, stava degenerando. Se non avesse fatto nulla, di sicuro, quella storia, non sarebbe finita affatto bene.

‹‹Mi stai soltanto dicendo una marea di cazzate. Bill non mi direbbe mai una cosa del genere. Mai.›› provò a convincersi, ma sapeva benissimo che non era così. Sapeva di essere in torto. Dava così tanto importanza al denaro, che si era letteralmente dimenticato di quale fosse la vera felicità. ‹‹Sono certo che non lo pensava davvero.››

Paul sorrise.

‹‹Questo è quello che credi tu. Ti manderò l’ultimo fantasma, questa notte; e ti posso assicurare, che non sarà un bello spettacolo. Starà a te decidere poi.››

Paul stava per dissolversi nel nulla. ‹‹Aspetta! Cosa vedrò? Dimmelo.. cosa vedrò?›› era ormai troppo tardi. Il fantasma del Natale Presente, scomparve.

*

Tom si ritrovò nuovamente con il viso sul pavimento. Questa volta però, sapeva benissimo a cosa stava per andare incontro. Si alzò di scatto e guardò l’orologio: 03:14.

‹‹Avanti.. dimmi dove sei.. ti sto aspettando. Fatti vedere!›› Tom era spaventato. Quella frase detta da Paul – nonché fantasma del Natale Presente – lo aveva letteralmente sconvolto. Che cosa intendeva con: ‘non sarà un bello spettacolo’?

D’un tratto, la finestra della camera da letto, si spalancò, facendo entrare all’interno un vento gelido, accompagnato dalla bufera di neve che si stava scatenando al di fuori. La tenda in tessuto leggero, cominciò a svolazzare  violentemente. A Tom  parve che volesse catturarlo.

Guardò attorno alla stanza, per cercare di capire dove fosse l’ultimo degli spiriti. Conoscendo già la storia, sapeva benissimo che quello, era il fantasma più temuto di tutti. Volse per caso il suo sguardo all’orologio: non erano più segnate le 03:14, ma le ore, i minuti, passavano come se fossero secondi, con una rapidità del tutto impossibile e surreale.

‹‹Sono pronto! Sono pronto a vedere che cosa mi aspetta.›› disse Tom, quasi in lacrime. Quella situazione lo stava davvero terrorizzando. All’improvviso, tutto si acquietò. Sul pavimento però, si era creata una grande voragine nera. Il ragazzo sussultò. Aveva timore a scorgersi per vedere cosa ci fosse al suo interno; ma prima che facesse   questo, una figura nera vi uscì, per poi richiudersi ai suoi piedi. A quella visione, Tom si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia e cominciò a piangere.

Era completamente diversa rispetto ai due precedenti. Questo spirito, si presentava come una misteriosa figura, uno scheletro, alta e maestosa, avvolta in un lungo mantello nero che gli copriva interamente il corpo, lasciando trasparire soltanto un braccio teso con l'indice puntato. Il fantasma terrorizzò molto Tom che, intimorito, gli pose molte domande. Lo spettro, però non rispose mai a nessuna di esse: stava in silenzio e, a volte, si limitava a fare soltanto dei cenni. A differenza dei primi due spiriti, infatti, lo spirito del Natale Futuro non avrebbe mai parlato.

‹‹Ti prego, mostramelo. Mostrami che cosa mi aspetta.›› sussultò Tom, in prenda al terrore. Lo spirito voltò l’indice verso la porta della loro camera; Tom capì subito di dover scendere al piano di sotto. Si levò immediatamente in piedi e corse giù in salotto.

‹‹Bill? Bill, dove sei? Bill?›› urlò con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo ma, in casa, non c’era nessuno. Si guardò attorno: le uniche cose che vide, erano bottiglie di Vodka completamente vuotate e pacchetti di sigarette – anch’essi vuoti – sparsi per tutto il pavimento. Gli salì un groppo alla gola. Il fetore di fumo e alcol quali gli procurò la nausea e, d’un punto, temette di dar di stomaco.

‹‹Io non capisco…dov’è Bill?››

Il fantasma non rispose. Indicò un altro punto all’estremità della stanza. Tom si avviò verso la cucina e, quello che vide subito dopo, gli fece tremare le ginocchia: vide un ragazzo curvo su se stesso, con la testa fra le mani, seduto in terra e circondato da mozziconi di sigaretta e bottiglie vuote. Giurò di aver sentito penetrare la puzza di fumo ed Alcool nelle proprie narici. Gli salì un conato di vomito. Stava per voltarsi, andando via, cercando di scappare da quella visione; ma prima che lo facesse, lo spirito del Natale Futuro gli bloccò le spalle e lo costrinse a vedere, avvicinandolo ancora di più.

Tom obbedì, non aveva altra scelta. Infatti, non appena si avvicinò ancora di più a quella figura, notò che in mano, aveva un foglietto di carta. Ciò che c’era scritto, era chiaro e nitido:

_Addio, Tom._

Quelle due parole gli fecero un male atroce. Scoppiò in lacrime, inginocchiandosi ai piedi dello spirito.

‹‹Ti supplico, cambia tutto questo. Non voglio che accada nulla di tutto ciò. Io amo Bill più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Non voglio perderlo. Ti prometto che assumerò un atteggiamento diverso, non penserò più al denaro come se fosse la mia unica felicità. Non sarei mai felice senza di Bill. Ti prometto che cambierò. Dammi un’altra possibilità.››

Strinse fra le mani la tunica nera del fantasma. Quest’ultimo, posò una mano sulla sua spalla e, in un batter d’occhio, venne catapultato di nuovo alla realtà.

*

Si ritrovò per l’ennesima volta con il viso per terra ma, questa volta, non era in casa: lo dedusse dalla ruvidità del pavimento; difatti, era per strada. Spalancò gli occhi e vide che, dinnanzi a sé, c’era Pumba che lo fissava con aria interrogativa. Si alzò di scatto.

‹‹Ma.. ma..›› non riusciva a dare una spiegazione logica a tutto ciò che era successo. Si era addormentato per strada? Si guardò attorno, dopodiché il suo sguardo cadde sull’orologio: segnava le 21:58

‹‹Buon Natale, Tom!›› la sua vicina di casa, la signora Forest, lo salutò sventolando allegramente la mano. A quella visione, il voltò di Tom si illuminò in uno splendido sorriso. Ricambiò con allegria il saluto e l’augurio che Anne gli aveva fatto.

‹‹Buon Natale a lei, signora Forest!›› la sua vicina sorrise. ‹‹Sono ancora in tempo, Pumba. Posso ancora cambiare tutto.›› disse al suo cane che, ovviamente, non gli diede retta. ‹‹Devo correre da Bill e dirgli che lo amo.››

Così fece. Cominciò a correre con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola e Pumba, assieme a lui. Non appena giunse alla sua porta, gli venne un leggero tremore allo stomaco; ma sapeva di aver ottenuto un’altra possibilità così, una volta infilata la chiave nella serratura, l’aprì con un colpo secco: vide Bill in lacrime, intento a montare l’albero.

‹‹Vai via Tom, non voglio vederti.›› Tom lasciò il guinzaglio del cane e si precipitò ad abbracciare Bill. I loro corpi si scontrarono quasi con violenza e Bill, a quella reazione così improvvisa, spalancò gli occhi e restò immobile. Tom continuava ad abbracciarlo con forza e a ripetergli ininterrottamente quanto lo amasse.

‹‹Ti amo, Bill. Ti amo da morire. Perdonami se mi sono comportato in questa maniera con te. Ti chiedo scusa.›› lo baciò come se non l’avesse mai fatto in tutta la vita.

‹‹Ma.. cosa ti prende? Cosa è successo?›› Tom sorrise, ma non disse nulla. L’abbracciò fortissimo per l’ennesima e, mentre lo faceva, giurò di aver visto alle spalle del fratello, James e Paul che gli sorridevano felici, ponendo in alto entrambi i pollici, in segno di vittoria.

Sì, Tom ce l’aveva fatta. Era riuscito a cambiare il futuro; gli era stata data un’altra possibilità.  

 

FINE

 


End file.
